


Nirvana-办公室（下）

by MicaNaa



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa
Kudos: 2





	Nirvana-办公室（下）

“我没吃饱。”

“什么？”其实金元植还没释放的那根就抵在自己的股间，但李弘彬还是明知故问道。

“小兔崽子。”金元植环住他的腰去衔他的唇，最后凑在李弘彬的耳边暗哑着嗓子说道，“特地跑回来应该不是只为了钻办公桌底吧，嗯？”

金元植这么说着，手却早已不安分地在李弘彬纤薄的腰上来回抚摸，而后慢条斯理地将尚且束在裤子内的衬衫边抽拉出来。他的手还带了一点凉意，抵在李弘彬的腰窝处像是覆在什么开关上一般来回摩挲。

像是一只被掐住了尾巴的猫。李弘彬试图忽视金元植修长的指尖时不时滑过自己股沟时的触感，腰背绷得紧紧的。

“脏不脏啊。”伸手抵住金元植凑过来的唇拒绝与他接吻，李弘彬侧过头捧着他的脸颊故意调笑，“不是没吃饱嘛，我去漱个口回来陪你吃早饭？”

“不好。”金元植亲不到他倒也不恼，反而温顺地低下头与他额头相抵，“让我抱会儿。”

爱人嘴上是这么说，可是手上地力度却一点也没减。金元植搂着李弘彬，长腿往前一伸定点用力便将坐在椅子上的两人与办公桌贴了个严丝合缝，动作极其流畅一气呵成。

“啊。”背部不轻不重地磕在了桌沿，说实话这点力度比起拍戏时受的伤完全可以称之为不痛不痒，但李弘彬还是轻呼了一声——他还是很喜欢看金元植皱起眉紧张自己的样子。

然而意料之内的紧张神色他没看见，反而是金元植变本加厉地将他往桌上压，不老实的双手也从臀部移到了大腿又到膝窝，“这点都要叫，那一会儿怎么承受的住？”

“哦？我还以为——我们金总看起来这么累，今天有些事做不了呢。”李弘彬歪过头，深紫色的发丝落了几丝在眼前，遮住他半眯的眼更显媚态起来。他手肘后靠，手掌撑在桌边配合地让自己成功坐在了桌上。

“那要看做什么了。”金元植有些急躁地伸手去剥他的裤子，“做你，我熬夜通宵都可以。” 

金总在商场上雷厉风行，做事丝毫不拖泥带水，这一点也分毫不差地带到了床事上。眼下他刚说完，下一秒就毫不怜惜地将两人变成了负距离。

有阵子没被用过的后穴暮然间被挤入，李弘彬疼到全身的神经都瞬间绷紧。

“金……”下身被贯穿的痛楚让他不得不维持着紧绷的肌肉以免二次拉扯，所以只能狠狠瞪向始作俑者眼神怒斥他的恶劣行径。可惜的是，斥责的话还没说出口，身上的男人就释放出了大量的雪松气息将他温柔地包裹。

没有人不会屈服于温柔。于是愤懑变成了撒娇，斥责变成了呻吟。

“你夹的我好疼啊。”如果李弘彬是只口是心非的猫，那么金元植绝对就是身体快于行动的大型犬。嘴上说着被夹得疼，可是埋在李弘彬体内的半截巨物却还在卖力地往前横冲直撞。 

“轻……点。”金元植的办公桌够大，躺一个李弘彬还绰绰有余。看样子爱人应该的确没在外面偷腥，李弘彬微微仰起头腰肢配合地往上挺，感受到自己地甬道还在被撑开，李弘彬忍不住握住金元植撑在自己耳边地手腕，指尖用了几分力委屈道，“你以前都没有这样过。”

李弘彬平日里话不算多，更鲜少提起以前的日子。因为罕见，所以就显得尤为稀奇起来。金元植听了他的话放轻了动作，将已经整根没入的阳具一点一点缓慢地抽出来，“以前是怕做得太狠你心里偷偷委屈。”

“现在嘛。”被抓住腕子的手顺势交换成与他十指相握的姿势，低头看向两人的连接处——穴口处早已不似之前干涩，部分爱液被带出来遗留在被撑开的甬道口。

金总突然觉得自己有些白日宣淫，有些沉迷美色，有些酒池肉林。

“现在什么？”美色似乎是感受到了他的走神，原本虚挂在他腰上的腿自下而上摩挲，脚跟停在金元植的尾椎骨处不轻不重地磕了一下。

是个男人都不会拒绝这种邀请的，金元植好不容易有些平息下来的欲火又被燃起，乃至更甚。他有些蛮横地空出一只手绕到李弘彬挺起地腰下，将他整个人捞的离自己更近些，紧紧相贴。

“现在，我预约都难见一面的大明星不远千里连夜飞回来给我送早餐，当然要——”金元植顿了顿，一把握住了李弘彬也早已挺立的玉茎，“郑、重、其、事。”

这四个字金元植每一个都落了重音，每一次都是整根没入后又抽出的大开大合。

事实是何止动作幅度大，早已摸透他身体的金元植更是次次正中靶心，连续被撞击了敏感点的李弘彬身子一下酸软下来，一只手攀扶着金元植的手臂，另一只摸索到了他握住自己性器的手上。

“？”金元植故意装作不理解的样子，挑眉一笑后反而加快了抽插的速度。

“元植……”李弘彬开口，可是还没来得及示弱，就被撞出了呻吟，他本能地咬住了下唇侧过头发出了两声闷哼。

情欲没从口中释放，自然就传到了身体的其他部位。金元植从李弘彬握在自己手腕地指尖越收越紧几乎泛白便知道几轮冲刺下来他快到了。他以前是最看不得李弘彬露出这种隐忍的神情的，还是包养关系时就舍不得，更别提之后了。但是今天他偏就堵住了不让他释放。

“你松开。”

“我要是不呢？”

最后还是李弘彬耐不住了先开了口，可是却意外的得到了拒绝。兔子急了还咬人，一向害羞体质的李弘彬在长达三秒的眼神交流后确认了金元植是真的不会放了，干脆心一横开始不讲道理，“你要是不放，我就要叫了！”

不看僧面看佛面，但凡金元植还想在公司有一丝威信力，也不会允许自己在办公室里白日宣淫的事被人听见传出去。却没想到金元植听到后身下的动作更加快和猛起来，李弘彬还当真不得不溢出了几句压抑的呻吟。

“大点声，不是要喊得外面的人都听见吗？”金元植腾出一只手捏住李弘彬得脸颊，看着他瞪大了那双葡萄眼，眼角因为激烈的性爱沾了点生理泪水，不禁更加调笑道，“最好大家都知道我在办公室和你做爱，尤其是门口坐着得那个新来的秘书对不对？”

被揭穿的李弘彬像是被踩了尾巴的猫，又羞又恼。既然如此便也不再讨好示软，两条修长的腿蹬开金元植就要下桌子。

“啊——”金元植却像是早就料到一般，很快就将他的手剪在身后压在桌上，然后对着那还在翕合的穴口一贯到底，成功换来了李弘彬一记暗哑的低吟。

高潮过后的李弘彬趴在桌上微微发抖，金元植的阳具还在自己体内汩汩释放，激情之后的理智回温，感受到温热的精液还在灌进自己体内，李弘彬有些羞赧地用手遮住了潮红地脸颊。

“公粮交的还满意吗？”抽过纸巾草草地替他擦了一下，又捡起被丢在地上的裤子帮忙穿好，金元植扣着李弘彬地的腰让他坐在自己腿上，把玩着他好像又纤细了点的手指。

“……”

“看起来像偷过情吗？”

“……”

“我就这么不值得你信任是吗？”

“别说了。”李弘彬捂住金元植的嘴，半晌后似乎意识到错的是自己，又讪讪地放下手改为环着他的脖子咬耳朵，“你生气了？”

“说实话是有点。”但是生你气又有什么用，反正都是要原谅的。想到这里金元植轻轻叹了口气，“原来我在你眼里就是这种人。”

李弘彬又不说话，金元植也觉得多说无趣，“走吧，我送你回家洗个澡。”

“对不起。”李弘彬环着金元植的手更紧了一些，“是我自卑，我本就是和你从见不得人的关系开始发展的，所以我害怕有了第一次就会有第二次；元植，我承认一开始回来是想确认怎么回事的，可是我一见到你我就觉得，我心里满当当的都只剩你了，哪还想管其他什么事……”

“Fiona休产假了，Cindy只会暂替她的工作，等她回来还是由Fiona来做我的秘书，所以你不用担心门口那位小姐。”金元植的吻落在李弘彬的发璇，“至于我们最开始的关系，我希望你可以明白以下这个因果顺序：因为是你李弘彬，我才决定的开启这段关系；而不是我想开启一段包养关系，恰好被你撞上了。”

“换句话说，不管我们以什么形式开始，最后的结局都是我爱你，我最爱你。”


End file.
